


The Chips

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt "Saying sorry does nothing!”





	The Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Mood: Take angsty prompts and make them Sirius being dramatic so you can have fluff.

“Saying sorry does nothing!”  
  
“All I’m saying Sirius, is that if you _told_ me you had plans for the chocolate chips, I would’ve left them in the freezer!”

Sirius glared at him. “Why would I not have plans for them?”

“I assumed the plan was to eat them. It’s food love, the point is to eat it.” Guiltily, he looked down at the bag. “I didn’t eat _all_ of them, there might still be enough.”

“And mess with the dough to chocolate ratio?”

“We can go get more,” James offered.

“We? Excusez-moi, _I_ ’m not the one that ate half of them.”

“Half is an exaggeration. A quarter, at most.” He peered inside the bag again as if to confirm his statement, then nodded decisively, agreeing with his earlier words. “You could eat the other quarter, we get another bag and then have extra chocolately chip cookies.” He jiggled the bag at Sirius, who pretended for all of three seconds that he wasn’t tempted.

He snatched it from the air and stuffed his hand in. “What were we thinking only buying one bag in the first place?” he wondered aloud.

“We didn’t; we bought two.”

“What happened to the other bag?”

“I suspect Remus is a much better thief than we ever gave him credit for,” James said drily, smiling when Sirius laughed.

“Does that mean we’re buying chocolate chips three at a time now?”

“We could, but what do we actually need that second bag for?”

Sirius leered at him. “I can think of a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments


End file.
